Just who are you?
by Ayakomezza
Summary: Just stuff-so-called-poetry that Personification of England had created to figure out what is France's meaning on his life, how that FROG had changed him. The words are overflowing. My first English fic! One-Sided. RnR plis!


My first English fanfic, please be nice senpai-tachi! ^^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers and World Series to belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-san, I just borrow France and England this time 8D**

**WARNING: Fail Poetry, just hint!of shonen-ai, Multi-tenses(?), fail tsundereness of England, One sided (England`s), Country names used, maybe typo?**

**Pairing: FrUK**

**Summary: Just stuff so-called-poetry that Personification of England/Britain had created to figure out what is France`s meaning on his life, how that FROG had changed his mind. The words are overflowing. **

**Since English is not my motherland language, so... I am sorry if there are any mistakes m(_ _)m **

**STOP! Don`t like don`t read!**

~/~/~

Just... who are you?

Are you a creature that only created to blame me?

A swelling person who can seize my mind

A sinner with winds that ring my expressions

Unaugurated guy that control my my illusions

Is that the real you?

~/~/~

Disguising our relation, making me become numb

Giving no bonds of my feelings

Demanding to be respected in a WRONG way

Saying grediness to take my entire body

Wait, just what perverted in the hell are you?

~/~/~

Nuzzle, giggle, rumble, struggle, muzzle upon me

Sometimes you make me looking to the past and future

Looking back and forth

Taking detours from south to north

Just to find out, what is the meaning of you in my life, git?

~/~/~

We`re both obscured by the sands of time

We could split in the darkness and bath the light at the same time

We`re both have sins that make the withches chuckle

Still holding unfulfilled promises, yes we are

We`re personification, anthropomorphic, immortal, look we are SAME!

But why can`t I still figure out how you change my life?

~/~/~

Underneath the sky where we pledged to that day

_"We`re friends now!"_ you say as smiled pleasantly

When I had to gazed up at you

Found that sapphire stone, which occult indecent and deep mystery

When I decided to open the shut windows of my heart

But now, I couldn`t call you 'friend' once more

~/~/~

Bicker, be a hindrance to each other, sometimes rebellios, intersect on the other

This hatred lodged in my heart

Is that what 'friend' mean?

NO! Along with contemptuous smile

Two fool men who`d never dissolved to destroy each other

Those fool moments, but seems can change me

I begin irritate, why I love to fight you, just who are you?

~/~/~

I hate how revenge roses between us

Hate why I yearn your cooks

How you lead my mind into without logic

When a pathetic messages from you starts to throb and echo inside me

When we are about cooperate just if there`s third intruder

When I have to pity you, who call with hoarse voice

When you create paradise inside me, but plenary junk outside

Those moments, I hate it

~/~/~

Your words made my logic vanished

Your cheap whitewash decreased my confident

God, why feeling of not being myself threatened me when you`re around?

Why I kept my sweet words a secret?

Why am I tsundere? Just who are you made me hate myself?

_"You`re fine the way you are. Overflowing words are also fine."_

_"Nee, England. Be yourself. I love your tsundere attitude, it`s cute. And don`t ever try to look beautiful like me because you cannot."_

No, you`d never understood the anthem of my heart

But with those words you gave me, my bewilderment faded away for once

Replaced by the feeling to shut your hell up!

~/~/~

Despite my hesitation, despite my worries, my regrets, you are there again

Bring back these dizzy questions that pats me

Just who are you? Make my mood turning in a flash

.

No answer yet

No change in our relation yet

No other new shade in your pathetic sapphire stone

Till I admit my true feelings toward you

Until I rot away, till there`s no kindess enough to hear my repentance

I will search it, look for it

Look towards what happen next between us

Just to answer, who are you? What`s the meaning of you in my life? Answer FROG! Hei pathetic France!

**FIN**

**A/N: I know, it's kinda creepy and weird. I know England`s kinda OOC here, I know my English still bad, and you have to know that I love FrUk! XD Okey OOT, since this is my first English fic and so-called-poetry, I will accept review and flame heartly :3**

**REVIEW-TTE KUDASAI!**


End file.
